Castle's Bombshell
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: As Beckett eagerly awaits Castle's return from the Hamptons... she has no idea of the bombshell he is going to drop on her, changing her life forever. : set in the beginning of season 3. Please R&R... its NOT a bad story
1. The waiting game

_CHAPTER ONE: the waiting game_

_A/N: I am still yet to see the finale of season 2's Castle. By the time I post this, I would have seen it. I hope. Lol. But I couldn't wait to write this… and I think you FF readers will appreciate it to, since I can imagine something EXACTLY LIKE THIS happening when the series returns for a mind-blowing no. 3. The writers will mess with our heads and tease us and make us angry and curse and swear promising we won't watch another episode EVER, but of course we always do, in some lame attempt to console ourselves and hope the writer's give us that lil ray of hope we were looking for._

_So… here is my NEW summer series. Have fun with it… :) _

Kate Beckett had been counting down the days until summer ended, and her _all-too immature, side-kick and mystery writer_, Rick Castle, was home again. Not that she would have dared to vocalize her thoughts, but she'd even missed his immaturity over the summer. Yes, she thought with a laugh, she was losing it.

Four days remained, as she looked across at the calendar on her desk, for the umpteenth time that day. The hours were dragging on, and she felt like the waiting game would never end.

Over the summer, Kate had wrestled with her feelings. Anger, betrayal, frustration, bitterness and depression had seen her through her darkest hours. All of them had visited her at some point in July and August, sharing their emotions with her, making her feel things she never had before. But she had also had time to think… a lot of time to think.

She had concluded, with the help of her best friend, Lanie Parish, that it was a simple misunderstanding. Once Castle knew what he had missed out on, he would be dropping to his knees and begging for mercy and forgiveness, for his insane choices, and Kate could hardly wait.

She smiled at the thought. It would be fun watching him plead in some desperate attempt to get back into her good books, and she certainly wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. No, she thought with that signature smile, she was going to have some fun with this. He'd have to buy her more than a Pony to make up for this mistake.

"Beckett?" a voice called shattering her daydream.

She looked up.

"What's up, Ryan?"

"I finished those case files you wanted me to look at… I could take one or two off your hands if you want?" he offered.

Kate eyed him skeptically. "What's the price?"

"No price," he shrugged. "I just know how hard you've been working here this summer, and since you've hardly spent a night at home the last three months, I figure it was time Esposito and I pulled our weight, that's all…"

"I don't believe you," she stated matter-of-factly.

Ryan shuffled his feet. "Yeah, okay, listen… I know it's been tough for you around here and all, but-"

"Spit out Ryan, I don't have all day, as you can see I have paperwork and- what?"

"Esposito and I have tickets to the Ranger game…"

Kate laughed shaking her head with amusement. "Go…" she ordered.

"Really?" his face filled with excitement.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes.

Despite her smile, and short laugh, it was still missing something… her eyes didn't sparkle the same, and hadn't since summer began. Castle had certainly brought out the best in her, and it had not gone unnoticed since his summer departure. No, ma'am.

"We owe you one, Beckett," he nodded looking pleased. He took a few case files from her desk and wondered back to his own quarter in the precinct, leaving the rest of the files for Beckett to sort through.

At least she hadn't been without distraction. Not that it had helped much.

Richard Castle's mind was unfocussed as he stared out to the sea, his laptop on his knees and the page of his new novel, blank.

He hadn't been able to put anything down on paper in weeks. It was frustrating. This was worse than writer's block, this was something entirely foreign. No woman had ever made him feel this creatively limp.

"Rick…" Gina's voice said from behind.

He looked up from the blank screen just in time to feel Gina's lips brush his cheek. He forced a smile.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because," she shrugged.

"Because?"

"Do I need a reason," she settled herself on the beach chair beside him, and made herself comfortable. He glanced at her to appreciate the bikini she had spent hundreds of dollars on… or maybe it was just the body that was attached to it. Yes, that sounded more like it.

Castle's mind fleeted back to the woman in his memory. It had been almost three months since he'd seen her. A lot can happen in three months, he had concluded. For all he knew, she'd already married Demming and was planning the date to pop out the kiddies. He groaned bitterly, at the thought, he could just imagine how perfect her children would be, if they inherited her smile… her eyes… that cute that expression she did when he was teasing her.

"You okay?" Gina asked watching the sour expression cloud his face.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Peachy freaking keen…"

"What?"

"I'm fine, Gina…" he turned to her and smiled. "You want to get take out tonight?"

"Sure," she nodded.

Castle looked back out at the water. Maybe that was why had made his own decision where Gina was concerned. Afraid of losing face or falling behind on the scale of Manhattan's finest. Whatever the reason, he hoped to God it was the right one, because going to the Hamptons certainly didn't feel like the wonderful vacation he was hoping for.

In his mind, he was going over the possibilities of sharing his decision with her… what was he going to say when he returned home? Would she even care?

_Don't forget to press that lil review button and let me know what you think… :)_


	2. The announcement

_CHAPTER TWO: The announcement_

_A/N: Okay… this is it you guys… the bomb shell that will make all FANS wish they had never clicked on the story. Turn away now, or forever hold your peace. I will make you want more and more… I promise :)_

Kate could not help glancing at her watch; she knew she was going to drive herself mad. It was like waiting for the pot to boil. It took forever. Besides, Castle never said he'd come into work the moment he had returned from the Hamptons. She hoped he would, more than anything in the world it was what she was holding on to. But there were no promises, only wishful thinking.

"Kate, I thought I told you to go home…" Montgomery said appearing at her desk. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I um…" she struggled for an excuse. "I have some paper-"

"No," he shook his head. "I think you need to rest at home in your own bed."

"Yes, sir," she nodded making no move to rise from her chair.

"The moment I turn my back, you're going to shuffle paperwork, aren't you?" he asked with a warm smile.

"No getting anything past you, sir," she said teasingly.

"Get some rest, Kate. That's a direct order."

Kate nodded. "I'll think about it…"

Montgomery nodded and left her to her own devices.

Kate dropped her shoulders as she glanced back at the clock. How long did it take to get from here to the Hamptons? She wondered. Her nerves were a little shot, and the ten cups of coffee she had drunk over the course of the day, had helped none.

She picked up a stack of papers and scanned her eyes over the words, trying desperately to distract herself from the time. But it changed nothing. Her mind was sorely focused on that man, the one who had made her feel alive, like anything and everything was possible if she just reached out for it. God, she had missed him these past few months, the pain had been unbearable. But now the wait was over… Castle was coming home!

"Good afternoon, Detective," the voice greeted sending a surge of excitement through her veins. She looked up from her desk, keeping a poker face. She couldn't look too eager to see him. He hadn't changed much in three months. His skin had a slight tan, and made him look even more attractive than he was. But his eyes looked cautious, almost unsure.

"Are you back already?" she asked in an attempt to hide the counting days.

"Yeah," he said casually. "I can see you missed me."

"I've been busy… life doesn't change around here because you scurry off for a vacation."

He looked stung by her words, and she silently cursed at herself. "I can see that," he said pulling up a chair beside her. His eyes lingered on her face a moment and she felt herself flush with embarrassment. "Life changed for me though, if you're interested."

"Have I ever been interested in your life, Castle?" she posed.

He thought about it. "No. But there's no reason you can't start now… I think you might be a little intrigued."

"Blow my mind?" she challenged folding her trembling hands across her chest.

"I made a decision while I was away…" she raised her eyebrows in response. "I figured it was time for me to grow up a little bit, and Alexis really needs a mother around…"

Kate's heart pulled into overdrove, as it quickened at his words.

Now he had her full attention. "It can't be good for her, spending all her time with me and her grandmother…"

Her voice shook as she answered. "I get it," she said.

"You do?" he looked surprised.

"She does need a mother figure in her life it's an important part of growing up for her. Mother's are essential."

"Good," he muttered looking slightly nervous.

"Good," she nodded.

"So you won't be surprised then, to know I asked Gina to marry me…"

The words hung in the air like bad odor, before Kate felt the full force strike her chest like a ten-tone truck.

_Cliff-hanger or what? Hehehehe… now, if you want more, you'll have to press the review button, or else how else will I know you want another update… (Suckers *snickers evilly* for making the readers click the button and leave a review)_

_Happy Fanfic-ing guys :)_


	3. Explosion

_CHAPTER THREE: explosion_

_A/N: dare I leave you another chapter? Lol. This was major fun to write. :)_

Kate sunk deeper into the bed, hiding herself under the blankets as if that would protect her from the ache in her heart.

Castle was getting married!

_Yeahp_, she thought bitterly, _it was just my luck to finally get the courage to do SOMETHING about this emotion, and it blows up in my face_. The familiar words once said by Richard Castle himself, ran though her mind. _The heart wants what the heart wants._ He left out the part, where the heart doesn't claim the prize but cries from the heartbreak.

Richard Castle. Mystery writer. Bachelor of the year. Heartbreaker. Was getting married? Married! For Pete's sake, he was barely old enough to contain himself when he heard the word Uranus, mentioned as a planet. How on earth, had any woman in their right mind agreed to marry him? Gina couldn't have been in her right mind, it was the only explanation; she was temporally insane.

Kate rolled over and faced the wall. If Gina was insane because she had agreed to marry Castle, then what was Kate, for wanting the same thing? Insane… she was well past that.

She made a silent vow to herself that she would not, never, no-how, allow Richard Castle to ever see her vulnerability. No ma'am. If she lost everything else, she hadn't lost her pride. Castle could believe she was happy for him, she'd put on a brave face at work, and go through the motions, but her _real_ feelings would remain buried in a box, hidden from the world's view. Yes, Kate Beckett had her pride.

It wasn't easy rising the following morning. Kate had no idea if Castle intended to come into work, and frankly, she would have preferred if he didn't. But the nerves settled in her stomach just the same.

Dressing in the same old blue jeans, and her thin beige jumper, she swiped her brown leather jacket and grabbed her bag, before she headed out of her apartment building.

A while later, she walked into the precinct, dropping her bag by her desk, then she hung her jacket over her seat before she looked around her, her eyes scanning for any sign of Castle. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Her stomach relaxed, only slightly, as it dawned on her how different the station looked today. It was as if it, too knew that life for Detective Beckett was not the same.

She positioned herself comfortably at her desk, and busied herself in paperwork.

Then the call came in… there was a body!

As Kate grabbed her jacket and followed Esposito and Ryan out to the parking lot, she retrieved her mobile phone from her jacket pocket, and scrolled down her speed dial to find the familiar number. She stopped dead, as she realized what this would mean. Was she ready to face him? Kate shoved the phone back in her pocket, deciding against it.

Wasn't it Ryan who had said he was done with his research? Maybe he didn't even need to come into work, ever again. The thought made a lump form in the base of her throat. Kate scolded herself. She had lived without Castle once, and she could do it again!

At the crime scene, they examined the body, and made assumptions based on the evidence before them. Ryan stood up straight and looked around. "Damn, Castle's taking his time," he observed.

"Probably, putting on his make-up," Esposito joked.

Ryan laughed.

"It's definitely ruled as a homicide?" Kate asked Lanie as she stood over the body.

"Yeap," she nodded.

"You did call Castle, didn't you?" Ryan asked Kate.

Kate avoided his eyes, and shrugged her shoulders lamely. "I forgot…"

"Forgot my ass," Lanie muttered looking at her with suspicion.

Kate didn't respond. She busied herself with the case at hand, and for a while, entirely forgot about the build-up of nerves in her stomach.

"Morning people," the voice announced startling her. Her head snapped around to find Castle approaching the scene. His eyes met hers, and she instantly looked down.

"What are you here for?" she asked bluntly. "Haven't you finished research for Nikki Heat? There's no reason for you to hang around anymore…"

"You can never be too thorough," he shrugged. "Isn't that what you tell me, Beckett?"

"That's different evidence can be easily missed if you aren't thorough…"

"So can a characters motives…" he shot back suspiciously.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Castle was careful to stay out of her way when she was working the scene. But he was right there beside her, as they waltzed back into the precinct. He pulled up the chair beside her desk. "You didn't call me in this morning?"

"What for?" she said. "I didn't think you needed anymore research."

"Kate…"

Kate narrowed her eyes and gave him that signature look of disapproval. "It's Beckett," she snapped.

Castle nodded.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"And miss out on this great mood you're in," he said with a grin. Her mind betrayed her, as she remembered one of the many reasons she found him so attractive. "How's Demming?"

"He's wonderful. I'm busy, Castle! Go… make wedding plans or something."

Castle's grin only widened. "So that's what this is about?"

"What?" she snapped.

"You're upset that I'm getting married…"

"Oh," she scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Tell me I'm wrong?" his voice grew serious.

She stared him in the face. "You're wrong. Is that all?"

"I don't believe you," he said rising from the chair but not moving his eyes from her face. She held his stare. Castle would not win this battle. She was determined to fight him, every step of the way. She hadn't been a tough girl for nothing. Her image had been tainted slightly since Castle had entered her life, but Kate was bringing it back. Ready or not!

"I think I'll see if Ryan and Esposito need me…"

"They don't," she muttered as he walked away.

_Bitter little woman, isn't she? Lol. You know the drill… review… whatever :)_


	4. Friendly conversation

_A/N: I see your back for more, that's nice to see… :). _

Lanie broached the subject, the next time Kate came into the examine room. Lanie gave her a quick update on the body exam and then turned her head questionably at her friend.

"So what's up with you and Castle?" Lanie was never one to be coy.

"Nothing," she shrugged indifferently. _Please God, don't let her see right through me. _

"Don't spin me some cock and bull story," she muttered. "I heard 'em all before. Come on, girl, what's up? You avoided calling him at the crime scene, what's with that? He piss ya off?"

Kate hesitated. "Not exactly."

"So what?"

Kate sighed. She knew she could trust Lanie, but she wasn't so sure that talking about it was anyway to bring her closure.

"Go ahead…" Lanie encouraged.

Kate smiled. "He's engaged."

"Who? Castle?"

Kate nodded.

"Freakin' out," she cried. "What the hell is that boy thinkin'?"

"He wants to grow up," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll be fine."

"Girl, you don't have to pretend nothin' for me. I know you like my neighborhood, and I have no problem rounding up some of my people and goin' down and kickin' his ass for ya. It could even be fun…" she grinned at the thought.

Kate laughed. "No, Lanie. I'm fine."

"You need company tonight?" she asked.

"Nuh, I think I'll just read…" her eyes clouded over. Kate had gotten into the habit of reading Castle's Derek Storm series. It was probably the worst thing she could do now. Kate pressed her lips together in a tight line.

Lanie saw the changed expression. "I'll bring pizza," she offered.

Kate shot her a smile and exited the room.

Alexis was watching her father eat chocolate ice-cream from the tub, Castle could feel her eyes on him. It made him slightly nervous.

"You got something to say, kiddo?"

Alexis dropped her book on the coffee table and sauntered over to the kitchen bench. "Dad, if you're so happy with Gina, then why do you look so miserable?"

Castle frowned. "I'm not miserable," he denied.

"Dad?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm happy with Gina."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right… I've seen you with Detective Beckett, dad. It's not the same."

"I'm not-" she considered denying it, but he knew that Alexis knew him too well. "Yeah, okay…"

"So why?" she asked.

"Because sometimes you have to settle for less in order to be happy, honey," he explained. "I can't wait for Beckett to break up with Demming. She's not interested in a relationship with me, kiddo. I have to accept that."

"But marrying, Gina, dad?"

Castle shrugged. "You get that you settle for," he had a mouthful of ice-cream and offered some Alexis. "Need a pick-me-up?"

Alexis reached her arms around and hugged him. "I love you, dad."

Castle's mind was already elsewhere.

_:) Okay FF readers, so I am beginning to run out of ideas, so if you can post a review and give me some advice, I'd be GRATEFUL! I like a challenge, but I also have a particular way of writing things. But nevertheless, I need HELP! _


	5. Making mistakes

_CHAPTER FIVE: Making mistakes_

_A/N: I apologize for the previous way my chapters were organized, with the centre paragraph, I know it distracted some. But to those who want more, thanks for sticking it out, and here's the next chapter… justified paragraph. Thanks to Eliza C, for the idea. :)_

Castle was kicking himself. What the hell had he been thinking asking Gina to marry him a second time? No, he was bordering insane. It had been such a mess the first time. What had even possessed Gina to say yes, in the first place?

He couldn't stop thinking of what his daughter had said. Did he really look that miserable?

Castle knew that nobody could compare to Kate, not at this time in his life anyway, she was beyond the vision of perfection… at least in his eyes. But as long as she was dating Demming, then he wasn't going to back down and lose face, he had a reputation to protect. He shook his head with frustration as he licked the ice-cream spoon. That's all he'd been eating for days now, and it wasn't doing a damn thing to help.

"Hi, dad," Alexis smiled waltzing into the kitchen.

He momentarily looked up. "Oh, hi dad," he responded vaguely paying no attention.

Alexis frowned. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Mmm."

Alexis approached him and a waved her hand under his eyes, he flinched and focused on her for a moment. "What, kiddo? Did you say something?"

Alexis hesitated. "No, dad. It's okay…" she turned and headed for the stairs, a look of concern plastered across her face.

"Owww," Kate cursed viciously stubbing her toe on her desk. She kicked it in frustration.

This was NOT turning out to be a good day.

Maybe if she was still with Demming… she considered, then it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would have been distracted enough to- no, she told herself. It wouldn't matter. _This was stupid_, she stated silently. Kate had been mature enough to handle many situations in her lifetime, why was this so different?

The pain in her toe slowly subsided as she rubbed it gently. That will teach her to take her shoes off in the precinct!

Her mobile phone suddenly vibrated, surprising her momentarily. She reached for it, and scanned her eyes across the I.D caller. It was Alexis Castle. What did she want? Kate frowned. Had something happened to Castle? She flipped the phone open and held it to her ear.

"Beckett," she answered.

"Hi, it's Alexis."

"Yeah, honey… I know. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Is your father okay?" the words seemed to get lost in the middle of her throat.

"Um… well, that's what I'm calling about."

Kate's chest tightened, and her heart thumped wildly. "What happened?" her voice was suddenly steady and calm. There was no need for alarm or panic just yet, she concluded. She didn't know anything.

"Yes and no," she said honestly. "Detective Beckett… dad is marrying Gina."

"I know," she said her voice shook. Was the world trying to rub her face in it? "He told me."

"But I don't think it's what he really wants, he doesn't seem happy to me…"

Kate felt her entire body tense. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She wasn't sure yet. Kate tried to remain logic. "Well, honey sometimes adults have to make decisions and they aren't always what you want…"

"That's what dad said."

He did?

"Haven't you spoken to your father about how you feel?"

"Yes, and he knows I think he's making a mistake. The thing is though, Detective Beckett I think that he'd really shaken up. I tried talking to him a minute ago and he was like zoned out. He didn't even look like him. I'm really worried."

"I don't know what you want me to do," Kate said.

"Can you talk to him?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't think that's a good idea. I can't see your dad listening to me anyway… I think this would be better said from you, Alexis."

"What do I say?"

Kate thought for a moment. _You could tell him he's an ass and to get down here and grovel on his hands and knees and beg forgiveness, like I originally planned, and he can tell me how crazy he is about me and sweep me off my feet or-_

"I don't know Alexis. But it should be honest."

"Okay, thanks Detective Beckett."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah."

"Kate will be fine,"

"Kate."

"Alexis?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Good luck with your dad."

"Thank you…"

The two of them hung up, and Kate leaned back in her chair, a far off look in her eyes.

_Thanks guys for all the encouragement and reviews. I greatly appreciate it all. :)_


	6. Mind your own buiness

_CHAPTER SIX: mind your own business_

_A/N: I appreciate anyone who has ideas, because when I'm out, I'm more than willing to take whatever you got. Lol. _

_Enjoy this one. It's only short. :)_

Castle stormed into the precinct, his eyes scanning everywhere for Kate. The anger in his veins spilled into his throat and it felt like it was on fire. He was beyond livid. What right did she have to speak to his daughter about his own private relationship? It wasn't like Castle talked about Kate and Demming behind her back…

He spotted her at her desk.

"BECKETT!" he bellowed.

She snapped her head to look up, surprise filled her face.

"Castle I…"

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he demanded.

Kate pulled herself upright. "I don't-"

"Talking to Alexis about my engagement! I don't butt into your business-"

Kate scoffed in reply. "Actually…"

"Listen to me," Castle knew that this was the first time he had been angry with her, and he could see that she was certainly taken back by it, but the frustration of the truth and her own blooming romance with Demming was driving him crazy. "I don't want you talking to Alexis anymore. About ANYTHING! You're with Demming, so you just keep your relationship to yourself and I will do the same. Don't go to my daughter, asking her to tell me things-"

Kate tried to defend herself. "I didn't. I-"

"She told me she spoke to you!"

"She called ME!" Kate cried.

"Well, next time, tell her it isn't your business!"

Kate folded her arms under her chest. "Fine," she shrugged.

Castle saw that she was hurt, and he instantly cursed himself, that was NOT his intention, to ever hurt her. But as long as she was near him, and his heart had that pull towards her, he had to keep himself from making a move, by any means necessary.

"Is that all?" Kate asked coldly.

Castle nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"Good. Because I'm done."

Castle understood that she was not talking about this conversation, and for a moment he contemplated it. Yes, he thought, it might just be what the doctor ordered. Not seeing her, would mean the pain would eventually go away. Time healed all wounds, didn't it?

"Okay," he muttered. He looked at her one last and turned on his heels and waltzed through the office and out of the building.

_I wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger. I hope I annoyed you, just slightly. Hehehe :)_


	7. Big mouth

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Big mouth_

_A/N: Okay, another thank you to Andy1990 for this idea. And to everyone who left reviews and took a chance on this story. I had this chapter ready and waiting, but wanted to leave you guys on a cliff-hanger. Sorry… meh, not so much!_

_Sorry that most of this is dialogue though._

Castle was eating ice-cream – again. Not that it was helping, and his temper had certainly not done anything to relieve the frustration, if anything it added to it. Damn it!

He was grateful when the phone rang. He needed a distraction.

"Castle," he answered when the caller I.D came up as unknown.

"You ass!" the voice boomed in his ear.

"What the- who is this?"

"Lanie!"

"Oh," he flopped down on the couch. This could be a long conversation.

"Don't OH me, you drama queen. What was that about telling Kate off for talking to your kid?" she demanded. "Kate has been nothing but nice to you. You don't get to treat her that way. I won't let no-one treat her that way. If you want me to come over and kick your ass, I will." She threatened.

Castle smiled. It sounded like fun… on second thoughts it probably wasn't the spanking she meant. No, he thought, he didn't need any more drama about Detective Beckett.

"Yeah, I can do without that," he muttered.

"Listen to me, Richard Castle, if I hear you hurt her again, I will hunt you down, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Lanie… hold on," he shouted shaking his head. "I am not in the wrong here. Beckett went behind my back and spoke to MY daughter about my relationship with Gina, so don't you-"

"And why the heck do you think she did that, Castle?"

"How the hell do I know why woman do what they do… there are still a mystery to me."

"Think about it?" she challenged.

He considered it, words floating around in his head. No, that couldn't possibly be it. "I don't know!"

"We'll you darn well better figure it out," her voice boomed.

Castle knew that Lanie was just being a friend, but he didn't understand why she was so in-his-face. He had done nothing wrong, and he was sticking to that story.

"Yeah, so you gonna fix this?"

"Um..." Castle hesitated.

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS!"

"Alright, alright, I'll fix it, geez!" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you be smart-mouthing me boy, I'll smack you, and you know I will."

"Okay, I'm good."

"That's better," she replied sounding almost pleased.

He hung up the phone.

He needed help and badly.

"Alexis, honey?" he called cupping his hand over his mouth to enhance his voice.

A mumble echoed from Alexis' bedroom.

"I need you!" he bellowed.

"Coming," the voice replied.

A moment later she pounded down the stairs. She sounded out of breath.

Castle stared at her quizzically. "What have you been doing?"

"Homework," she shrugged. "What do you need?"

Castle sighed. "Advice."

"Shoot?" she pulled up a stool at the breakfast bar and propped her elbows on the bench, her chin resting in her hands.

"If a girlfriend of yours went behind your back, talking about things that were your business, what would the reason be?" he contemplated.

"Is this about Beckett?"

Castle shrugged. "I suck at this game, huh?"

"A little. Listen, dad, I went to her and-"

"I know that," he nodded. "I'm not mad. I just need to know why Beckett was so interested in helping you…"

"She just gave me advice."

"Why?"

Alexis smiled knowingly. "She cares about you, dad."

"Beckett?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You're a lot to take sometimes, and she handles you well… I admire her for that, but you can be…"

"A jerk?" he guessed.

"Overwhelming," she settled.

"Oh," he nodded.

"It's not a bad thing, all the time, just… Beckett must care about you, to put up with it."

Castle considered this. "But she is still dating, Demming?" he pointed out.

Alexis turned her eyes away, as if she was guilty of something.

"Alexis…" he drew out her name in a warning tone.

"I'm not supposed to say," she insisted.

"Is she dating Demming?" his voice changed. Was that relief he felt?

Alexis slowly shook her head.

Castle concealed his smile. "I think I have some place to be," he rose from the bar stool, leaving the ice-cream unfinished. He headed for the door.

"Dad?"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Remember, Gina?"

Castle nodded, blew his daughter a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Step one… break off the engagement with Gina. Could it really be that easy?

"You think this could have been an act of revenge?" Kate pondered as she glanced at the photos on the display board. A woman had been killed, her insides on the outside. It had been brutal.

"Could be," Esposito answered vaguely his eyes focused on the evidence.

Kate was frustrated. The case was going nowhere. Her mind was all over the place and Castle hadn't rung her to apologize like she assumed he would, he hadn't even sent her a simple text message.

"Beckett?" Ryan's voice was calling her.

She snapped her eyes open and looked up. "Sorry. What?"

"Damn girl, this has gone on too long! Just ring Castle, will ya…" he rolled his eyes and snatched the single crime scene photo from her hand.

She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Beckett…" the voice called.

Her head snapped around to find Castle approaching.

"I'll leave you two alone to… whatever," Esposito rose from his position on the edge of the desk and began to walk away. Ryan only stared as Castle got closer. He wanted to see the next round. Esposito slapped him across the back of the head and dragged him by the arm.

"Oh come on," he protested. "Damn!"

Castle said nothing as he reached her. In one swift move, he pulled her to him and kissed her before she had a chance to respond, she parted her lips beneath his, and allowed the kiss to linger a moment and just as quickly Castle broke apart, stepping back. "I've been a jerk… I was wrong about everything… I'm sorry. I will NOT let you down again, I won't just, trust me on that. Believe me when I tell you, I won't ever hurt you again."

Kate stood stunned by his actions. Had she just KISSED Castle?

"Kate… say something."

"I'm dating Demming," she spat angrily.

Castle shook his head. "Nope. Alexis said that you're not… she and I talk too," he grinned.

Kate blushed. "You can't just kiss me without asking."

"I'll remember that," he said pretending to put a mental note in his mind."I'll ask next time."

"Next time?" she snapped. "There will NOT be a next time, Castle!"

"Listen to me, I am SO sorry. If I knew you would have ended things with Demming, I never would have even… gone to the Hamptons. I was an idiot to ask Gina to marry me, and I screwed up. THAT simple. MY bad. My mistake. All I'm asking is that you don't make it yours too…"

Kate shook her head as she pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"I'll have to think about this," she stated flopping down on her desk chair.

Castle nodded knowingly. That was a VERY good sign. He decided to push the limits.

"Kate, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Please…" he pulled out his bottom lip and his puppy-dog eyes and stared her down.

"You never give up," she rose from the chair and headed into the coffee room.

"Is a yes?" he called out nervously. She didn't answer. "I'll pick you up at seven then… Beckett? Beckett? Kate?"

Still no response.

Castle frowned. "That was definitely a yes," he concluded to himself. "She said yes, we're going out. Tonight. At seven."

_I hope you all enjoyed that! If you have time… please review and let me know your thoughts. :)_

_Thanks to Lovably17 and Tootapanga for helping with the ending. Thanks guys! _


	8. Cockcroaches, kissing & Alligator boots

_A/N: That's it! This is the LAST chapter. I hope you guys like it… I appreciate all the reviews of encouragement, and the added alerts, it makes me feel like flying. THANK YOU all, this is devoted to each and every person that left me a review or added an alert. Enjoy :)_

Castle was dressed in his best. His Armani suit and his alligator boots!

He sat perched on the restaurant chair, waiting. Castle had sent Beckett a text message to arrange dinner and told her he'd meet her there, he was running late, but he'd make it up to her later. He fished the mobile from his pocket and rechecked the reply. LOL… that was all she had said.

He glanced at his watch, and retrieved a gumball from his jacket pocket and shoved it in his mouth. He never left home without the comfort of kiddy candy, besides, he was hungry. But he was FAR too polite to order dinner without her. _She should have been here by now_, he glanced at his watch again. _Maybe she isn't coming_. He felt his stomach stir in anticipation. He could remember being stood up once, in the early years of high school, when he was still a geeky boy with no famous attachment to his name. He also recalled how horrible he felt. He couldn't show himself in school for an entire week. It was mortifying.

He twirled the white daisy between his fingers, the one he had ordered to be placed in the centre of the table. It was supposed to be romantic, but he was beginning to see it as more of a joke. He was going to have to pick himself up and walk out alone. He hadn't done that in years. He considered calling Alexis, just to save face. She'd come to his rescue. She always did.

He lowered his head in shame. Sitting here with blue hair had been amusing for him, in the first twenty minutes, but now that he had no company, it was just pathetic. Bright blue hair? What had he been thinking when he agreed to dye his hair in an attempt to prove just how much he wanted her, how serious he was about her. To Castle, it seemed like some immature action, something you did in high school, but nevertheless, he didn't question her, he took the challenge, grasping it between his fingers… smoothing the blue goo through his hair.

A mistake! This was a mistake… coming here and thinking that he ever had a chance with Kate. Detective Kate Beckett. NYPD. He screwed up, and he was insane to think that she would let him off the hook so easily.

His shoulders dropped slightly. She wasn't coming. Now, it was just a matter of finding a way of walking out of the restaurant alone and unnoticed. Richard Castle. Unlikely. Seven people had already approached him asking for an autograph, who was he kidding. Famous people didn't get to escape situations like this; instead they got plastered on the front cover of VOGUE. _Yeah_, he thought silent, _I'm pretty much screwed._

He sighed heavily, as the smell of burnt food filled his senses, and he stood back from the table, reaching swiftly for his jacket that hung over his chair. He tried not to look around at the many pairs of eyes that were watching him.

"Castle!" the voice called from across the room.

That voice… he could have sworn it was… his head snapped around and he saw her standing there, panting, out of breath.

"Leaving so soon, blue man," she grinned eying his new style.

Castle pulled a face and instinctively touched his hair with the tip of his index finger. "I was thinking you stood me up!"

"Castle, I didn't know you had such little faith in me," she responded teasingly.

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He took his own chair back and hung his jacket back in its position. He finally looked at her for the first time since she got there, really looked at her. Kate was beautiful, dressed in that stylish red halter dress that made her look like a Greek goddess. _Yeah, I'll be needing a cold shower when I get home_.

"You look incredible," he told her.

"Thank you, Castle. You don't scrub up too bad… for a writer."

Castle laughed. It was only the most expensive suit known to man.

"I wanted to keep you waiting… pay back for what you did to me," she smiled easily.

"So we square now?" he asked.

"Not even close," she shrugged.

Castle nodded. "The broach is nice," he said eying the green freckled frog that pierced through her dress above her right breast.

Kate laughed covering it over with her hand. "Thanks," she pulled a face. "I know it's hideous, but my grandmother gave this to me when I was six and I wear it to all my-" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Your?"

"Castle, don't look now but there is a cockroach on your shoulder," she pulled herself back slightly a disgusted expression clouded her face.

Castle jumped from the chair, pulling the linen tablecloth from the table, along with the dishes and cutlery that had been laid out so neatly. The sound of crashing porcelain echoed through the restaurant. Castle jumped on the spot, his hands flaying about in an attempt to find and destroy the live insect. But he came up empty.

Kate grinned sheepishly. "I guess NOW we're even," she tried desperate to suppress a laugh, but a snort sounded from her nose.

Castle smiled momentarily. "I should kiss you without asking, just for that…" he threatened.

Kate grinned. "I dare you…"

"You were late," he said stepping up to her, ignoring the broken dishes that crunched underneath his alligator boots.

"What did you expect of me," she smiled leaving out the part where she had run three blocks in the pouring rain, and dried herself in the restaurant bathroom, just to make it to dinner. Kate had been shaving her legs… just in case, not that she would have voiced that to Castle. "Think of all those months I had to wait for you, it was only fair."

"Fair?"

"Castle?"

"What?"

"Shut up. I'm letting you off the hook," she said. "You don't have to ask me."

Castle pulled her to him. "I never do," he said just before he kissed her.

_I'm done! I didn't want to give it an ending-ending, I hope that was okay. Please review and let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
